Fire Emblem: A New Awakening
by Drevlock33
Summary: A teenager after finding a mysterious book is thrown into a game familiar to him but along the way new elements that weren't in play game show their heads. Time to see how this will play out. Self Insert plus first fanfic. M due to paranoia. Please R&R. Notice: due to School Chapter posting will be delayed
1. Down the rabbit hole

**A/N: First I own absolutely nothing here besides myself the rest belongs to Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. This is my first fanfic and a self insert so therefore there will be some goof ups but I'll do my best to avoid being a Steve Stu (or whatever a male Mary Sue is called). Please give constructive Criticism but please no flaming. I will take some liberties but not too many and will fit in the universe. Now hope you enjoy my story.**

"Whelp this sucks." I say as I saw the yellow sign meaning the internet crapped out again. Anyway better see what else we have to do in the meantime. TV? Don't really feel like it. "Let's do some Fire Emblem," I say to myself. I'm not a diehard fan of the game but I do like it a ton. I grab my 3DS off the charger and boot her up, clicked the Fire Emblem icon, then watched the cool intro on full 3D. "That's weird" I muttered to myself as it looked way closer than usual. Whatever made it happen didn't last long and decided on making a new game. I went into char creator and remade an old one named Raven making magic her strength and luck her weak spot. Soon as I hit OK though, it said an Error code "Aw come on!" It kicked me out of the game and wouldn't boot up again.

After a couple of attempts I give up and decide to read a book. I look around the room and see a thick red book that I haven't seen before. So I pick it up and flip to the front cover and get a good bit of shock when I saw the title and the author. It was Fire Emblem by me. "What in the world?!" I asked a little louder than intended. I open the book up and it's at first blank but deciding to flip through some more some language that isn't any I've seen starts showing up. "What the-" then pages flip on their own like a strong wind came through though my windows were closed and I was nowhere near either of the doors leading outside. Wait is that thing glowing and it's…ah crap, crap, crap it's sucking me in! what the... I'm in the sky with a blue and purple-ish streak like the…no way! I'm no- "WAAAAH" it shoots through like a rollercoaster which normally I like, but not in this case. As said it went through and as it did my t-shirt and short plus shoes changed into a set of (I guess) medium armor, boots and ragged cloak. Then my glasses disappeared and something besides the cape got on my back. And it is big! Suddenly there I see the Fire Emblem itself on a gigantic scale.

Then this blinding light started shining in my face. A voice that I'm sure is Naga rings out "Young one, I have summoned you to this world to aid its champions for Grima has hatched a plan to bring Raven back into his clutches." Naga said. As she spoke the light died down, and I saw Naga in her human-like form with glowing green hair, bluish aura, beautiful form and a sort of low cut sleeveless dress with a collar all around the neck, plus blue scarf like thing as best as I can call it. She looks like she's from one of the cutscenes from in game. "Therefore I have brought my own new plan into action: you," Naga said. I had about a bazillion questions and she seemed to see it as she just simply say "All will be answered in time, now take this and go." She put some sort of white rune thing on my hand and shot me off. "AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGH" I start screaming as I feel myself getting split into (my guess) the other timeline, but soon the pain subsides. I keep getting shot right out… oh crap this will hurt. I'm getting shot right out of the outrealm gates and into a grass field and landed. Hard. I pass out and have a very familiar to the game dream.

**A/N: hope you liked the intro. Bit of a messy start but besides some OOC-ness not to shabby. Please again Review and tell how to make it better.**

**Edit: Thanks Gunlord for pointing out the lack of paragraphs problem also I am in need of Betas so any who read this please let me know.**

**Edit: changed arm to hand as was the original intention**


	2. Nightmares from Future past

**A/N: Hey again as of writing this chapter already got a couple of views and on the first day! Man this exciting. Thanks for Reading and remember to review. Also once again I own nothing in here but me. Plus as this the dream part not a lot of descriptions this round. Now on with the story.**

I charge with Chrom at Vaildar, both of us letting loose a battle cry as we rush him. Unfortunately he dodged and tried shooting an Elthunder at point blank but it got blocked. After about two more tries he let's loose the spell Grima's Truth, which is a bolt of pure dark magic, Chrom dodged it but I wasn't so lucky and it went crushing a part of my soul. Chrom lunges at Validar and nearly stabs the insane bastard but he teleports "Up there!" Chrom shouts pointing to the ceiling where sure enough he is. "I got him!" Me and Raven say simultaneously and I raise Dragon's fang and blast some fire his way while Raven casts Thoron. Then he teleports yet again back down to the ground and quickly shoots an Elthunder quickly and starts charging another round of Grima's truth laughing and then shoots as chrom is getting up from getting hit with a for mentioned Elthunder. I rush in to block but Raven shot another bolt of Thoron to intercept it. After the flash of the collision Validar glares at Raven.

Chrom looks at both of us "this is it! Our final battle!" Chrom says, then looks at Raven lovingly who seemed pretty scared for reasons that I couldn't remember but could swear heard not to long ago. "Your one of us Raven and no "destiny" can change that." .Raven looked grateful for what he said and he smiled back, I cleared my throat before they could become to distracted and said "Come on lovebirds we have an apocalypse to shut down." Chrom and Raven looked alittle Embarrassed and Chrom said "Right. Let's kill this bastard and be done with it." Me and Raven nodded and all three of us charged at him. Validar merely laugh "Gya ha ha. Fools, why do you resist? You cannot unwrite what has been written!". Chrom responded by attacking and saying "anything can change!" me following closely behind with Dragon Fang using it as a regular Claymore saying "I will break these chains of fate!"delivering another blow and Raven with the final blow of Thoron with a simple "Checkmate."and Validar went down releasing a lot of dark energy and we where about to celebrate a little when he briefly got up on his knees and shot one last Grima's Truth aimed a Chrom and his final words "this isn't over…DAMN ALL OF YOU!" and Raven pushed him out of the way taking the shot herself and thus getting shot back a fair distance and I tried to reach her before Chrom but he got there faster and telling her it was over then helping her up by the time I reached them it was too late. He had been stabbed by the lightning bolt spike and all I could do now was run like a bloody coward. Damn it even knowing this before hand I was powerless STILL! Well I'll still fight and maybe stop this yet but suddenly my vision started to fade to black. Then I start waking up.

**A/N: hope you liked the latest. Remember Read and Review. I'll try and get these out on a sorta regular basis but no guarantees. Also I am in need of a Beta so if you are one please contact me. Also will try to make the next ones longer but the supports are coming so it'll make that easier plus of course the battles**


	3. First Battle

**A/N: Hey again readers! Here's another chapter this time I will give descriptions. Also still looking for a Beta so if your one please contact me. Also I own nothing besides me in this fic. Now back to where we left off.**

I groan and toss and turn a little on my unusually grassy feelin- wait did I just…oh crap then getting shot here was not a bad dream! I open my eyes and rub them abit then get up and look around. I see Raven and she looks slightly different than on the 3DS with her frame being default ,it's the teen-looking one, but has some curves to her and her dark purple hair which was style number 5, the medium messy one, and her face was a 3 basically long narrow-ish eyes and abit of a permanent blush though one thing different is instead of a small mole under an eye she has a light dusting of freckles beyond that she looked the same with her.

Soon enough Chrom who is a pretty buff guy and has blue eyes and hair, a handsome face, and asymmetric shirt and a white cape plus a shoulder guard and of course had falchion at his side with Frederick who looked stern as ever in his huge blue with white armor and suit underneath plus the oddly handsome face with brown eyes and hair going to his lower neck mullet style. And Lissa has a yellow dress with a hoop skirt with what I can best describe as apron like thing and a brown vest like thing below her chest plus the weird head dress thing that covers most of the except her face and blond hair and blue eyes plus an anime like girl face. I decide best get their attention "HEY!" I shout waving my 6 ft long arms in the air and seeing them it's looks like a weird combo of leather and light metal " THERE'S A GIRL PASSED OUT OVER HERE! I THINK IT COULD BE FROM NOT SO GOOD REASONS!" wow. That sounded seriously lame but they come non the less. They check her over and she starts stiring and the introduction plays out and I mostly tune it out after reading through it a lot til Chrom asks in my direction "so you remember yours?" ohcrapsonotgood! Need to think of something! Dravin Locke? Sure let's go for it. "Dravin, Dravin Locke sir. I'm a wanderer." I say. They look at me questioningly and I sigh "I travel world with no real rhyme or reason as to where I go" I explain. They nod in and say various things meaning they understand it seems Fredrick's paranoid conspiracy part of his brain is whirling and sure enough the next words out of his mouth confirm it."A wanderer and an amnesiac not to far from another? A story that reeks of lies that a Plegian spy would say." Chrom told Frederick to settle and we head off to Southtown, seriously who came up with that one?, anyway as we near the town Raven asked " Are we to be your prisoners?" and Chrom responded "peace friends we will clear this up in town. Once we establish you two aren't enemies of Ylisse we'll let you go." Raven asked "Ylisse? is that where we are?" I myself say " I think I've heard of it myself." I say. "Mostly rumors though. I'm from the outrealms" I say telling a half-truth. They where about to ask more but then screaming of villagers pierced the air and smoke began to rise with a red glow of fire. This time Lissa didn't alert Chrom then again we did hear their screams and of course Chrom wanted go help them right away but Frederick asked "what about them milord?" and Chrom responded "if they aren't on fire they can wait." And Frederick agreed. With that they rushed off as Raven was saying "What about-" I put a hand on her shoulder "Come on. Their going to need back-up most likely." She nodded and we ran straight towards the town.

We arrive and this place is way worse looking than in game with villagers running around in a panic, more band-no brigands is what their called here and I need to blend in or else who knows what'll happen. Chrom looks surprised we came " Dravin, Raven! What are you two doing here!" I said " we thought for one you would need help and two I don't know about her" I point to Raven " but I can fight and there are innocents to save so let's get to it!" "Right!" they said and Raven started calling out at this point suggestions and I followed ending up faceing a couple of supposedly low level axe wielders but they didn't look I almost instinctively reach behind and draw the what I assume is a sword and get a better look at it. It's a giant claymore like sword though oddly not heavy and it has no guard plus there are runes carved into it. But don't much more time to examine it as an ax is brought down and I just BARELY block it. Second swipe okay block ag- "GGGAAAaHH!" I scream as I get slashed in mt side managed to avoid the worst but damn it hurts! Okay need to go offense mode. Wide stance: check. Get blade against arm: check. Now attack! I swing at the two and both hit sending them back alittle. I go again and finish one the other dodges and- ohcrapmy shouklder!pain! "AAAGGHH! I switch hands and bury the blades in hit upper right side and goes down. "LISSA!" I call for help and she runs over through a crowd and it hits me: I just killed two people! Yes they where bandit but still! Oh god(s) my stomach…no. can't barf and breakdown now need to finish the battle. Lissa arrives with her healing staff and proceeds to make my wounds literally vanish. Then a myrmidon surprise attacked aiming for Lissa and I got in the way raising my blade to block and for the most part it did. However bugger nicked me near the eye. I attack and feel a critical coming and out of my mouth is "the bell tolls for thee!" and proceed to slash long and deep into his chest…down stomach and mind keep together! Lissa looks at me concerned "Thanks and you alright?" I answer " no problem and I'm fine." Okay last part is a lie but can't let her worry. Now let's see Chrom and Raven where to take the Right side and Frederick took center while I got left, and Lissa stayed behind and went to anyone needing healing. Alright seems last on my section is a mage if I re-"agh!" he saw and launched a wind spell at me and wind magic feels like a bunch of swords slicing at you. I try rushing him but he uses wind this time as barrier. Damn how do I get through this thing! Ack! Duck! Damn it he's shooting wind and keeping the barrier up! "grrrrr…-ah!" did my sword just shoot fire! And it did a fatal blow too! No up heaving need to keep together!

Alright second phase: take the bridge which has a bigger guard than in game then again it makes more sense this way their boss, Gary or Greg or something starting with a G was on the other end. Anyway I fight a myrmidon again and he doesn't look the same as the last so- stop thinking about it or you'll get yourself killed. He attacks and I parry…and keep parrying neither of us giving anything. Hmmm…worth a shot. I kick him in the groin and it has the desired effect of making him back off. Wow quick recoverer but I got him. I jab him the chest and he goes down. Can't think, need to fight. Wide stance….blade against arm…swing and block…repeat again and again. at some point I think Raven does the fighting by people thing but I'm not paying attention. Finally we reach their leader though in 3D he looks pretty ugly not he was looker with the icon and holding a village girl with auburn hair and cute face and she cried "Help me!" and the guy who now remember is Garrick laughed "Gya ha ha! Not one step closer or the girl get's it!" I grit my teeth I don't know what caused it to shoot fire earlier and even then I have lousy aim and the guy is using the girl for shiel- whoa that was one good thunderbolt and Chrom _is_ one hell of a swordsman! Took the guy in one hit! But she and the village are safe and we are offered a feast which Frederick declined much to Lissa's protest and Raven observing the stern lieutenant part of Frederick and said lieutenant's love for bringing the hammer down and general teasing which I chuckled a bit at. And so we set off for Ylisstol.

**A/N: sorry for this one taking awhile. Who knew that with the first real battle and wake-up cinematic it would take two days partly trying to figure out how to describe Lissa's dress. But anyway thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
